My Superhero Girlfriend
by Pokemonfan180
Summary: Leaf and Misty are selected by officer Jenny and Pokemon g man Lance as Pokemon rangers to serve for Kanto and save the people from dangers. But what happens when Ash and Gary come to know about it.
1. chapter 1 Let's be partners

**My superhero** **Girlfriend**

Hey guys this is my first fanfic and im quite excited fro this. This a story in my mind and i m going to write it. Now im quite slow at ipdating so don't mind okay.

 **Summary** : This story is pokeshipping and leafgreenshipping based. Here what happens is that Leaf and Misty are both selected as pokemon rangers by officer Jenny and pokemon G man Lance.

Now they keep fighting crime to savethe people but can they keep it from Gary and Ash.

Lets read to find out.

 **Disclaimer: i dont own pokemon.**

 **CHAPTER 1. Lets be parteners**

"Okay students lets start with today's assembly with the announcement of the badge holders of this session" announced the Principal on the mic

"Okay so the speaker please lets tell the names of them already"

"Yes sir, sure" ensured the speaker girl on the mic.

Meanwhile the students were all excited toknow who will be the batch holders for their last sophomore year.

"So lets start with the Head boy of the year. Our nomimnees were Gary Oak and Henry Jacob (A/N just some random name) and the batch goes to ... **Gary** **Oak** "

annonced the speaker girl finally after some break.

A faint glint of a smirk was seen from the stage as the 17 year old teen with auburn spiky hair jogged his way to the stage with hisnavy blue blazer flying like superman's red cape. He made itto the stage, climbed those five stairs anf stood next to the principal, with him attaching the batch that read _head boy_ , and heturned around to face the audience with an arrogant smirk on his face. Well he winked too making the speaker girl swoon and fall. Soon one boy came from some lower grade to take the place of the already admitted in the nurse's room speaker.

"Now I would like to announce the name of the head girl of the year ... **Leaf Green** " announced the new speaker with some less amazement as the girl of 17 with long chocolate brown hair tied up in a pony _uniterestingly_ made her way to the stastage mostly shocked and disappointed to find the news. It was not that Gary was not good looking or anything. Well when you are at such an administrative post then your partner is supposed to be good looking, yes Gary had the looks to be her partner but his guts and his attitude was what Leaf coulnot stand. She soon reached on stage and stood quite far from Gary . She was awarded her batch and congratulated. Principal sir ushered her to move near to Gary which she did.

"Hey Leafy, see i told you we are made for each other" Gary said in a flirtive toen to which he received a foot stomping and crushing the foot from her .

This was soon followed by the announcement of other badge holders like Misty given the badge of sports authority regulation and Ash was given the responsibility of the pokemon trainers authority. Well he was good at it so that's why.

Well that's how the starting of new session took place in Kanto High. It was excellent for some (A/N: i can imagine Gary's smirking face and Ash's goofy grin and Misty's proud expression.) while for some it was not that good.

 **So guys that's me for now hope you liked it till here. I know you are quite confused as it was supposed to be something action packed something, but just read and watch. Ok dont forget to review:)**

 **Thank you**

 **XXX**


	2. Chapter 2 Blacked out

**_My Superhero Girlfriend_**

 **CHAPTER 2:** **Blacked out**

 ** _Leaf's POV_**

I don't understand why God has it only for me. I mean till yesterday **HE** only used to walk me back homebut today he is even staying for that _'partner's talk'_ of his. PLEASE.

"Hey you know what Leafy, the best part of it all is that now we will get to spend much time together" said Gary while flashing his teeth and wriggling his brows.

"Yeah you're right. I do want to spend time with you. Do you know Why??? "

Gary replied "Cause you love me"

"Well that's quite a good guess, but actually when you will be with me I'll have millions of chances to actually finish you" I almost threatened him by showing him my favourite threatener knife.

"Oh!!, that's so rude of you Leafy!" almost cried Gary.

"Now if that's too rude for you then go to your home and hide under your bed and leave me" I almost threatened him again.

Gary rolled his eyes and took his bag and went out of the door while closing the door slowly behind him. _If getting you was so difficult. I always try my best but you dont budge. What to do?._ He thought while he turned to his home which was actually 2 steps next to hers.

"Whoa! it was quick this time" i rejoiced my small victory bygiving myself a nice bath. I mean yeah i need break. This has been going on from 2 months already from the day we, i mean 'i' became the head girl. How can somebody keep going for straight 60 days facing insults each 60 day and still not stopping.

Hey God bless him.

"Leafy darling! I'm home" announced Leaf's Mom as she came in after her day's work

"Oh hello mom how you doin'" i asked as i hugged my mom.

"I'm good, c'mon now it's dinner time" she announced and went to her room to change and came down so that we start dinner.

The dinner was accompanied by some small jokes and it was all good. So finally the day finished for Green's residence.

xxxxxxxxxxx

 **Misty's POV**

Wow it is such a good morning today. The sun's rays were comimgin my room announcing that it's morning.

I woke up from my bed and went to change in my school's uniform, well our uniform was very blue with some golden linings and let's not forget my new badge.

I took my bag, slunged it on my shoulder and stood to wait for my bus and as it came I boarded and takeoff.

I was welcomed in the school by a hello by Ash. He has been doing it everyday i noticed.

"Hey! good morning to you too Ash, how you doin?" i replied as he came sprinting towards me.

"I'm good and you ready for that basketball tournament, I hope we win right" Ash asked happily while he adjusted his pokeballs on his belt.

"Yeah I'm ready, and excited too, c'mon lets goin and keep our bags" l replied and we both started walking in.

We stopped by the lockers with his locker two lockers left of mine. I took my books and when i turned i saw Ash talking to some girl, honey coloured hair and light blue eyes. _Serena._ I don't know why but I felt jealous. I let it drop and walked off guessing that she isn't leaving him any now.

As i entered the class i found my Leaf sitting in her seat with her head down. I immediately ran faster and asked in case Gary did something

"Hey Leaf you okay?"

She looked up with the red eyes most sleepy expression she can give and said

"yeah I'm fine, i just couldn't rest last night, no worries"

"Leafy are you alright!!?" shouted Gary and we all turned our head to him and i swear i heard Leaf say 'not again'.

He ran his way here and pushed me off my seat, sat next to her and looked straight in her eyes asking if

"Misty did hurt you right, i told you keep away from her but you don't listen to me!" Gary exclaimed.

Sometimes i find Gary quite good for Leaf, i mean he really cares about her and all and _What_ did he just say right now.

"Excuse me mister but you're wrong here"

"Yeah Gary this has nothing to do with Misty" replied Leaf as she yawned and turned her face around to avoid his gaze i suppose.

"Then who did that to you, i swear i wouldn't leave him/her" replied Gary with real concern.

I this is our Leaf we are talking to then she would have replied by now or not that, so would have slapped Gary for holding her hand for so long already. I guess it surprised Gary too, so we both leaned in only fo find her sleeping.

"She is sleeping, so you better not disturb her Waterflower, that's head boy's order to you" replied Gary as he woke up from _my_ seat and walked out of the class while giving leaf a last glance.

I think Gary is not that bad if you see, but only if he keeps his arrogance to himself. I decided not to wake her up as we were at last seat so no worries.

Classes passed on and finally it was the tournament. Well because of our author's grace we won yhe tornament and the sports leader's reputation rose up high. Oh well that's me if you wondering.

I had a small cramp in my right calf and was about to do something regarding it until Ash came to help me.

His touch on my skin was tickling me and we both ended up enjoying our small moment. I swear i saw someone glare at me, but i could care less.

Now tragedy happened as now i find myselves totally clinged onto Leaf for support while we go home as my bus left me.

We had just taken the turn when we both felt something hold onto us and take us both somewhere until it blacked out.

XXX


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome

**My Superhero** **Girlfriend**

 **Chapter** **3: _Welcome_**

Hey guys I've been receiving reviews and I'm happy with them.

Keep on reviewing :) lol.

 **Leaf's POV**

When i opened my eyes, i found bright light upon the both of us. I turned my head to find Misty still unconscious, i shook her, so she woke up and asked

"Hey Leaf, where are we?"

"I don't know, let's take a walk and figure out" i suggested as Misty nodded, took support of my body and we took a few steps forward.

I mean it was just a white painted room with nothing in there and we were walking around in circles.

Then suddenly out of a hidden door we saw officer Jenny along with some other policemen and one tall man with cold eyes and red hair whom I recognised to be Pokemon G man Lance. _What did we do now_ i thought as they all asked us to sit in the chairs we just rose from.

"Now, you must be wondering what is happening in here, right!" officer Jenny asked and we both shook our heads.

"Well you are here in the Secret Security Forces, Kanto for some real serious job", Officer Jenny told

"SSF of Kanto but Why?" we both asked in unison.

"Well we've been keen on forming a Rapid Action Ranger's team, and were looking for some eligible volunteers around town, and guess what! We found you two" Lance spoke.

"Yeah, he's right, we found you teo and you are best for becoming the blue and green rangers of Kanto, we have other rangers too in all other regions like Officer Dawn pink ranger from Sinnoh and etc. so we also decided to make somebody from Kanto too.

Leaf Green you are selected for your genius mind and the ability to control grass types easily, since Kanto region is full of grass types, you are from today The Green Ranger." Officer Jenny told me and i just nodded. Well this was too much. for me.

Lance looked towards Misty and started "Misty Waterflower, you are chosen for your excellent skills in athletics, as you are very agile, and since you specialise in water types, you will be our Blue Ranger from today." he explained.

"So you are telling us that we both are a part of some secret action force who save the world from danger and fly around in cool capes and who are worshipped for thei good deeds, from today onwards, right!!" I exclaimed with joy.

"Ya you can say so but it is not so easy, you will have to receive a two year and eight months training before you both can be actually recieving this post, and your training will start from now onwards, you can save time for your homework anytime, and keep in mind that this information is confidential and should be told to people whom you can trust for keeping your identity safe. Tommorow you decide the people to be informed about this and give us their names so we inform them about all this." Officer Jenny spoke to us.

"And you could be eben asked to go in other regions to help the people their, so you see it can be dangerous, so the people to be informed about this are supposed to be really smart with this" Lance spoke.

"Now you two, get ready as the training starts now, go get yourself changed and meet us here only, go!" Ofiicer Jenny ordered and then one lady officer came and took us to the changing room.

We both were very tired, but yeah it was all exciting too.

Our dresses were cool.I liked them and seeing Misty's little victory dance ,i guess she liked it too.

Our dress was plain black cat suit with a short black skirt joined to it.

We had black gloves which were again so cool.

We wore black coloured tough boots and the belt to our skirt had clutches to attach our pokeballs and had spaces for some guns and all. Ooooh I'm so excited for it all.

My suit had neon green coloured lines at the periphery and my skirt had a small triangle and to the right leg of green colour too. The same follows for Misty just her being neon blue. We had badges on our jacket which had our names in our specific color written on it.

"Hey Leaf i don't know about you but i feel like a superhero right now!" Misty exclaimed joyfully and i also nodded happily. I mean with that cape of our which reached till our knees it really gave us the feel of a superhero.

Soon that same officer came and took us to the same room which we came from titled as _'Training room'_.

Four hours i guess, yeah, for hours of training and we were out of it.

We were allowed to take those suits with us and Misty eas sent to her home in Cerulean and i had to walk my way home.

Uptil i reached my house i was not leaft eith a trace of energy in me and as soon as my door opened, i collapsed into the arms of whoever he/she was.

The mr./mrs. whoever took me up in bridal style and made me lie on my bed, took my shoes and bag off, and covered me in my quilt nad whispered "Goodnight Leafy!" in his soft yet manly voice and walked off closing the door behind gently.

I turned in my bed, lost in my sleep, but i swear it was not my mom.

I think it was _Gary._

XxxxxxX

Hey guys this one was nice right. Keep on reviewing and good bye.


	4. Chapter 4:Morning Madness

**My Superhero** **Girlfriend**

 **Chapter** **4:** **Morning** **Madness**

Well _guys this is another chapter, i hope you like it._

XXX

A few more months have passed since the day of the start of the training and the college has called it off for summer vacations. During these few months all what had happened was pain. Pain of the training and pain ofthe coursework, and believe me,Misty and Leaf had handled the stress very skillfully. It was yet another morning in the Green's residence. Pigeotto's were chirping and it was a beautiful morning. From the start of vacations Misty has been living in Leaf's house mainly because of two reasons.

1\. Leaf's mom had been out of country for some business trip, and she could not risk her life with that _Gary Oak_ on the other side.

2\. Since the vacations had started, OfficOfficer Jenny had increased the duration of the training time. Now the training base was quite far from Cerulean, so she decided to come to Pallet, since from here,it was easy to reach.

So it used to go pretty easily, with just the two girls living together, with an occasional guest Ash and the everyday guest Gary.

But they had to admit one thing that, Ash and Gary have been quite disturbed of the two of them frequently leaving the house, so the two had to be quite careful now.

Leaf awoke from her bed and opened the windows to let the light come in, and soon went out of her room to check upon Misty, only to find her, standing at the porch, talking with Ash.

 _Well if it's Ash then i think the two are upto something, too much with the talking_ , Leaf thought,as she retreated back to her room and got herself a shower, changed into her outfit consisting of a loose denim capri and a blue tank top above it.

She went to the kitchen to find if Misty has already cooked something but she found nothing,

so decided to do something on her own.

Meanwhile

"Well why don't you stay for the breakfast, Ash!" misty asked.

"Well what do you think Pikachu ?" Ash asked the yellow rodent on his shoulder only to find him already nodding. Well who can stop Ash Ketchum anyway.

The two got into the house and were greeted with the smell of Eggs and bacon.

"Well you teo eat, I've already eaten, I'm going out for a walk, and plus I don't want to be a third wheel!!" Leaf winked at the two of them and went out of her house. To this comment Misty blushed and hid it anyway. _I'll get you for this Green_ thought Misty.

Leaf walked to her porch and saw Professor Oak with her Venasaur.

She quickly went to him.

"Good morning professor Oak! How are you?" greeted Leaf as she winked at her venasuar, who in return came to her and snuggled her arm.

"Ah Leaf! I m good , i just took this big boy out for a walk, he's doing great lately. Why don't you two meet each other nicely, i have some work to finish." Professor said and started to walk towards his lab down the hill.

"You going on foot professor, ah! morning walk right, but still the lab is quite far fron here!" Leaf exclaimed .

"Well I'm used to it!" Professor said and finally moved on.

"Hey Venasaur, seems like a long time no see right" Leaf said and started to pat her first friend pokemon. She can still remember the day she went to Professor Oak's lab to get her first Pokemon,and it has been a long time since then.

 _Time moves so fast right_ , Leaf thought in her mind, when suddenly venasaur signalled her to look back. She looked back to find black smoke cloud coming out of Gary's kitchen.

She immediately ran in and went straight into the kitchen, the same time Gary also ran in, ran faster than her, opened the oven door and tool the diah out of it without any baking gloves and as he felt it hot, his hands dropped the ddish on the ground, spilling something black on the entire floor.

Gary was jumping with his hand red out of burning and Leaf moved near him, took hold of his hands and shoved them under the tap, and let the water run down on his hands, quite easing his frantic expression.

"Gary you should be careful" Leaf said and left his hand under the water, to got to search for the first aid kit.

Gary helped himself and turned the tap off and went back to sit on one of the chairs of dining table, just next to Leaf as she, took out the bandages and wrapped them carefully around his fingers.

"Seems like you've burned all your fingers" Leaf said and gave his face a glance, only to find a big blush on his cheeks. _Aaaaww CuteLeaf_ thought before laughing,and after some fits of laughter, continued with the bandaging once again.

"Yeah yeah you can laugh as much as you want" Gary said while giving Leaf a look that said _we'll see what you will do once you fall in my shoes_. Leaf chuckled at that and finally finished with the bandaging and kept the things at their respective places.

She brought the mop and cleaned the floor, and cleaned the dish,and cleaned the oven also from inside while Gary sat there helplessly.

"Now since you don't look like in a condition to cool anything, let me cook something for you. Say what you want, I'm in a mood of cooking today." Leaf turned to Gary and spoke.

 _Well Gary boy these type of occasions are very occasional,_ Gary thought and stood up from his seat.

"i wouldn't mind if it's made by you" Gary said smoothlywith a smirk ob his face.

"I'll make you a bland porridge then fine" Leaf suggested evilly.

"Uh something nice can also do the job" Gary spoke with a more arroganter smirk now.

"Okay! as you wish, I'll put some salt.in your porridge" Leaf smirked.

Gary sighed as he gave in that smirk and started to think something decent.

Leaf read his expression and said "Hey Gary ! If it's so difficult for you than you can eat at my house" Leaf suggested, only.to let out a groan at last realising what she just said.

"Well thank you for your offer ,uh make me spaghetti now." Gary kind of ordered and Leaf nodded and started with cooking.

XXXXX

Meanwhile Misty and Ash had finished with eating and Misty was getting to wash the dishes, when Ash offered to help.

So Misty was washing them and Ash was given the job of drying them.

Misty gave Ash a plate and he took it from her hand, dryed it with the cloth and kept it in the utensil stand.

Misty gave another dish, but it slipped from Ash's hand, was about to fall on the ground, Pikachu dodged it with his head, and it flew over Misty's haed, Ash leaned to catch the dish and catchrf it just above her head.

Ash looked down and found Misty's face qhite too near to his and forget not her wide eyes and the big blush.

Ash slowly retreated back, wiped the plate nad placed it in the utensil stand. Misty retreated to washing the dishes with a blank expression on her face and was now not even looking at his face while handing him the plates. Ash knew that she is going to ignore him the entire dat now. The dishwashing finished and Misty sat on the seat with the same expression. Ash deciding as this is not the time, signalled Pikachu to go come and let's go home. Pilachu jumped on his shoulder and Ash waved his hand in the bye-bye way and went out.

A minute later Leaf came in and found Misty in the same way, sitting like a statue.

"Hey Mist! What's up, get ready, we have to goto the training, after a while" Leaf ordered and she nodded.

She woke up from the seat like and climbed the stilairs up to her room and closed the door.

Leaf sweatdropped, but shrugged it off and went to her room to change.

The lunch which Leaf has offered to Gary to have with her, went blank as he found the house door locked.

He went back to his house,asked his blastoise to cut him some fruits and he ate them.

Soon during evening,Leaf and Misty returned home and immediately started the dinner procedure.

After a few hours, Ash came, along with Gary and the four of them started having dinner. They had some lasagna,some pizza and some other dishes for dinner.

The dinner then started and two of the four were silent, while the other teo talked. I mean Gary and Misty were having a conversation, while Ash and Leaf were quiet.

Soon Gary realised that eating with paining fingers was difficult. Ash decided to help him but ended up spilling his food on him. Right now Gary needed somebody responsible and intellectual to help him. His turned to Leaf. She sighed and her and Ash exchanged seats and she went to sit next to him.

Ash got his seat next to Misty, who he can see was still upset after that. He asked her to pass him the salt, which she did without looking at his face.

"Hey! you still upset after that huh. I am sorry, but i was just catching the plate." Ash confessed.

Misty turned to him and saw real concern in his eyes."Okay i forgive you" Misty also finally gave in, and not a minute after they started a healthy conversation.

Leaf was staring at the two while Gary had his mouth agape, waiting for Leaf to finally feed him

"Hey i think there is some tension between you two, is everything okay?" Leaf asked and the two pokeshippies nodded their heads in approval.

"Leaf!! they are perfectly fine over there, now if you don't mind!" Gary exclaimed and actioned her to feed him.

"Oh yeah!! Sorry" leaf apologized and took his spoon and fed him.

Then took her spoon fed herself, and again him and then again her.

Misty realising the right time to take revenge, tok hold of Ash's hand and stood up and said "I think it's better if we two leave you love birds alone and go somewhere else to eat, we don't want to be thirdwheels right" Misty said by giving leaf a satanish expression and dragged herself and Ash (and pikachu) to the sofa area and sat there to eat.

Leaf, had some noodles hanging out of her mouth as she was shocked of Misty's sudden act.

Gary held his hand out and broke a small peace of her noodle and droped it in his mouth.Leaf turned her face to face him, swallowed her noodles and Gary said "Well she is right, love birds need some time with each other, right" Gary said flashing his teeth.

"Well then , you feed yourself" Leaf spoke angrily and stood from her seat and sat on the single sofa.

"C'mon Leafy, i need your help!!" Gary shouted as he stuggled with his food.

XxxxxX

 **Well now this is done so i leave you readers with the chapter to read it and review your fellings.**

 **THANK YOU.**


	5. Chapter 5: Things get complicated

**My Superhero** **Girlfriend**

 **Chapter** **5:** **Things get** **Complicated**

The summer vacations were finally over, although they were started with quite a bit of drama but they finished finally.

It was a matter of joy to Leaf and Misty as the training time was reduced again. This today's assembly was quite special as the head boy and head girl were called on stage for some purpose they didn't knew why but Gary was more than happy to be standing next to her.

"So well from today onwards you students can start with the preparations as we are going to have the aannual fest!!" the speaker announced on the mic cheerfully.

 _Fuck now why didn't I feel that one coming_ Leaf thought. Going through the prom night torture was not her cup of tea, at all.

"So the entire responsibility of the program goes to you Gary and Leaf, hope you make the night a big success." The principal announced as he called off the assembly.

"Well seems like a bit of a responsibility right!" Gary exclaimed as he looked towards Leaf. She frustratedly nodded and waited for all the other leaders to arrive so they can arrange the small meeting regarding the day.

 _Well don't let this opportunity go Gary,_ gary thought to himself.

"Okay so guys,now we need to get to this straight, no prom dance this year, let's do something different this year" Leaf declared to which only Misty nodded while the others looked towards her bewildered.

"What are you talking about Leafy, this is the only way in which guys like me get to hit on beautiful girls like you!" Gary exclaimed angrily, but when he saw Leaf turn to him in the expression that said **what did you just say now** , he recalled his dialogue and at the moment of realisation looked away from her gaze.

"Well mr. Oak if that's what it is then, I'm definitely calling this off" Leaf declared.

"Well, you lnow what i didn't knew that you were that much of an idiot Green, i mean no one has ever called Prom dance back!" Melody said while giving Ash's face a glance to see if she stands a chance for dance with him.

"Mind your language Melody! you should know who you are talking to, i know she's wrong, i mean we all know she's wrong but there is a way of saying that" said Gary protecting Leaf. Leaf quickly signalled the two to shut down, guessing a big fight to take place and said "Okay we will have the prom night, which would take place at the end of the day then" Leaf gave in and they all started to discuss the schedule for the day.

Two classes of Leaf were wasted in this and the third one was wasted in her being called to the principal's office for some work. It was recess and Misty and Leaf were on their seat, eating their lunch when Misty heard something...

"Hey Ash i hope you will think about it right, I don't want you to dance with that halfboy over there, Oaky bye then". Misty was sure it was Serena. Ash not able to understand who Serena referred to shrugged it off and came to his seat with Leaf and Misty. When he sat, Misty stood up amd left the canteen.

"What happened to her?" Ash aksked as he saw her leave. He was about to follow her when Leaf held his wrist and shook her head no.

"Leave her alone, you will never know what happened" saying yhis she also left behind Misty or maybe to library. She needed time to think, as to how to deal with these things and when she entered she found some makeup painted girl clunged onto Gary amaybe asking him out to dance. Well thiaade her remember that she will have to skip the dance in any way, because sje knew Gary will have to dance with her as the partners always dance together. _Well i think i should break my leg during training or of possible shoot myself in my head_ , Leaf thought and laughed on her own wild imagination.

She decided to read some book as it has always eased her mood. She had just started reading when Gary came and said in her ear "You are requested to meet me by the seventh period at the playground, for something special" and went away smirking.

 _What now._ Leaf whined.

The bell rang and she went to find Misty, only to find her by the lockers.

"Hey Mist, what's up you seem sad!"Leaf asked.

"You know what, i heard Serena say to Ash that ' you should not dance with some halfboy like me', although I could careless and actually give her a slap on her face already now, but how dare she call me halfboy, it's like i don't want to do anything to her beacuse i feel insulted , but i want to take revenge from her in some way" Misty said. Anger and sadness both were evident in her voice.

"You don't worry babe, i will see her, when she comes for the rehearsal today!" Leaf reassured to Misty as both of them started towards their class together, well they had most of the classe together.

XXXXXXX

 **At the rehearsals**

"Hey Leafy you must be wondering what is that special thing is i was tslking about?" Gary asked Leaf smirkingly.

" No.I completely forgot about that , but now that you mention it, let me think!" Leaf replied.

Hearing her reply Gary's face fell, bit he dragged it up, he cannot give up yet, so "Well don't stress your brain much ,let me tell you myself" Gary went behind Leaf, kept his hands on her shoulders and got his face to rest on her shoulder. It was not that paining since Leaf was quite tall for him to reach her, and he continued" You see that bench, that stage, those decorations, they are all waiting for us as to when we come and give them company. Imagine just you and me under that disco globe and no one else, i think i dont want heaven now!" Gary said dreamingly.

 _Sure you have a wild imagination Oak_ Leaf thought before sighing. She oh-so very badly wanted to snap back at him but he sounded so sweet this time so she decided to showhim who she really is. So according to her plan, Leaf took hold of Gary's arm and made him to come in front of her and looked straight in his eyes before saying "In your dreams Oak!" and turned around and as she did the crowd of participants rushed their way in.

Leaf turned back, winked at Gary and started walking her way towards a certain honey haired girl,leaving Gary behind grinning like an idiot. Well he was sure happy, he deserved to be treated this way, well it took him a lot of courage to go so near to her, well it always does. He cannot resist Leaf.

"Hey Serena" Leaf greeted as she also greeted her. "Yoi know I'm not happy with your ways and you know what can happen if you dont treat your head girl, right. Why did you refer to Misty as a halfboy huh. I m telling you, be in your limits, otherwise the very small chance that you have for dance with Ash could be taken from you." Leaf threatened her and Serena did got scared.

"Yeah I'm sorry Leaf, I'll make sure of that" Serena apologized.

Leaf nodded in acknowledgement and went on the stage to adress the participants.

 _Well you see Green, just see what I'll do to your Misty. Ash is mine ,was mine,and will be mine_ , Serena thought in her mind, before moving away.

Soon the rehearsals were over and the students were dismissed to home. Seeing the oppurtunity, Leaf and Misty, eloped from the campus, as they were already late for the training.

Well Gary had to admit, Leaf did shock him this time. Maybe they can get to the ways he always wanted them to be. Getting married at 23, First child at 26 and all until he noticed the mostly accentric Ash silent.

"Hey ashy-boy, what is the matter, you look sad today?" Gary asked.

"I don't know Gary, When in recess i came to my seat, Misty immediately left her seat when she saw me, I don't know what i did wrong!" Ash said and his head fell down.

"Don't worry Ash, if you never did anything wrong, then she is not angry at you,maybe she had to meet somebody or something of that sort, just relax" Gary comforted him as the two teen walked their way home.

XXXXXX


	6. Chapter 6: The Prom Night

**My Superhero** **Girlfriend**

 **Chapter** **6: The Prom** **night**

 **Xxxxxx**

 **Hello** ** _guys, it seems like people are quite sleeping and are late at reviewing, well 6 chapters already._** ** _Do Review._**

XXXXX

Rehearsals have been going on with some ups and downs but finally it was the Prom night, which will mark that who will be whose plus one for the rest of the remaining session.

Leaf was in her room getting dressed along with Misty who came to help and get help too. In today's ceremony (except the head boy and head girl) every other badge holder was made to be one other badgeholder's partner amd guess what, Misty and Ash ended up being partners, No it was not done on purpose,it was a rock-paper-scissor competition. So every partner had to wear a same colour code dress.

So Leaf had worn a peach coloured gown which was full sleeved. The gown was see through at the starting and then ends up at a sweetheart neckline, after which it is _not_ see through, but it has a big teardrop oopening at the back. It had gold coloured lining at the hem and some gold coloured flowers at the waist giving it the look that the skirt and the top are detached. Leaf had her beautiful hair out open with them curled at the end. She wore nothing fancy at her wrists just the wristwatch given to them by Officer Jenny. It suited her dress though.

Misty had a Royal blue coloured gown which was full sleeved as well and had gold coloured linings at the hem, well gold and blue are a deadly combo right! Each female student's dress had some golden colour in it.

Her back had a circular opening and it was not see through from anywhere. Misty also wore the Police wristwatch in case something happens and it fitted her dress. Misty's short hair were made a french braid on her head, with some beads to make it look more beautiful.

The two girls were ready,but leaf's mom was not satisfied with the amount of makeup the two had. It was negligible. Well the two wouldn't allow her to makeover them, and finally Mrs. Green had to give up.

The pair were sent to the college in Leaf's mom's car, along with Ash who sat in the backseat with Misty. Leaf was sitting next to her mom, in the front, and the three were engaged in a conversation,while Ash couldn't help but stare at Misty.

Ash wore a same royal blue coat, a crisp white shirt underneath. His coat had black collar and he wore a black bow and black trousers along with Pikachu onesie him, also wearing a black bow (Oh so cute).

Soon they reached the college and Leaf's mom drove off home after bidding the three,a goodbye and, good luck. Leaf was actually freaked out at the thought of dancing with Gary, so she was walking behind Misty and Ash like a stalker and listening to their conversation, which as for now they were not talking. Leaf started walking quite close to them and strained her ear to hear.

"Hey Mist ! you look beautiful today!" Ash complimented.

"Thank you ! Ash, you look good too!" Misty complimented back

 _Now this is some real sexual tension_ , Leaf thought and grinned to herself.

"Woah !! is that you Leafy!!" Agry exclaimed and Leaf jumped out of shock, scaring both Ash and Misty.

Leaf stood up breathing heavily, with a hand around her heart giving Gary the look that said _I just goy a heart attack_.

Gary rubbed the back of his head seephishly grinning. It was when Leaf noticed his appearance, and believe her, he looked _hot_. He wore the same shade of peach coloured coat, with a crisp white shirt underneath. A black bow and a black trousers, with black collars of the coat, and his perfectly spiked hair.

Seeing that nothing great happened, Misty and Ash walked inside, leaving the two alone.

"Well you believe me or not, but you look hot Leafy!!" Gary complimented smirking.

"You too!" Leaf replied not thinking twice, "Uh i mean..." Leaf stammered, blushing.

"Don't worry, i know what you mean" Gary said smirking again.

"Ugh okay , let's get inside already" Lead said, frustrated with herself.

"Yeah! as you wish!" Gary said and the two see walked in.

Prize distribution, some other cultural presentations and it was finally the time of _The Dance_ , and Leaf had a plan, she will lock herself up in the washroom, so she went on with her plan.

The dance was on and Gary was frantic, _Where is Leafy_ , he thought as his eyes searched for the brunette. Then it clicked _, she must be hiding somewhere_ , and he wwent out of the auditorium to search her.

In the dance you have to switch your partner, and Misty got Ash finally, and Ash had just got him over her when her watch beeped.

"Uh I'm sorry, Ash but i just remembered something, I'm just coming, okay!" Misty said before sprinting put of the hall. She ran towards the washroom as she knew Leaf was in there,.she locked the door from inside, and as she turned back, she said Leaf come.out of one of the stalls ,already changed into their training Black cat suit with some eye patch to look different. Leaf nnodded towards Misty and helped her change.

" The dacoits must be here any minute, let's go" Leaf said as she informed officer Jenny from her watch and the two got their weapons ready. Soon the heard shouting in the hall and the two walked out of the washroom, slowly, hidingly and reached the hall.

The scene in front of them was horrific. There was fire everywhere, the stage decorations were down onto some students and they were shouting like hell.

"Okay blue you catch the students and I'll catch them(Dacoits)" ordered Green/Leaf.

Blue/Misty nodded in agreement and the two finally went inside to attack.

Blue ran towards the students under the chandelier and removed it off them, _seems like i just hepled Serena,_ Blue thought, and moved away towards the fire extinguisher and started to extiguish fire .

Meanwhile, Leaf beated the crap out of the dacoits and seeing a girl beat men, the men of the students started to help her. Soon police came in and they arrested the dacoits and thanked Green and Blue for being so rapid in reacting and went out.

Misty and Leaf, gave the students a two finger salute and ran out towards the washroom to get changed.

Gary returned to the auditorium and he was like " WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED HERE!!??"

"Oh you missed it Gary, two real cool girls wearing come black catsuits, and looking like some real superheroes, came to save us out of the turmoil" said one boy out of the corner.

"There came some dacoits type of something and they attacked on us, those two girls came and saved us" Ash explained further.

Gary nodded in acknowledgement and it suddenly clicked to him _Where is Leaf ,whatnf she got hurt_ , his hunting instincts kicked in and he asked Ash whether he has seen Leaf which reminded Ash to go search for Misty.

The two teen immediately ran out of the hall and towards nowhere, when they actuslly spotted the two coming out of somewhere, extemely scared. Seeing Leaf, Gary started running and hugged her tightly, along with giving out a sigh of relief. Leaf also hugfed him back because she actually got quite worried when she didn't find him in that mess. Over the other side Ash also hugged Misty, amd she also hugged him back.

"You don't know how much worried i was Leafy, where were you??!!" Gary said breaking out of the hug to see her, with some real concern in his eyes, and Leaf felt really aorry for him. So she gave him a sweet smile and held his hands and said

" I'm sorry for worrying you so much, but don't worry I'm all fine, 'cause i hid in the washroom along with Misty". Gary was satisfied as long as his Leaf was prefectly fine, he kissed her forehead,nad hugfed her again. Boy he got really worried huh.

"Hey Mist! i hope you are alright, i just completely forgot about you" Ash said rubbing the back of his head.and grinning apologetically.

Misty forgave him, as long as he was away from Serena, it was fine for her.

So the four finally walked towards the hall and thank goodness no one had a serious hurt other than some bruises and scratches here and there. The Principal was quite disappointed with Gary and Leaf though being the leaders, they just escaped the situation, but it was later told to him that it was Leaf and Misty only who sve the people. Now he so very badly wanted to do something for the girls but couldn't do as it will arise many questions regarding them, so the idea was dropped, but the Principal was still proud of the two.

So it came out that this incident got the two girls quite famous, and they were secretly happy after completing their first ever mission alone. The two of them, were given a small congratulations party in the police station and they were asked to get ready for the higher level training thst lasts upto three years and eight months. Well Leaf and Misty could have appreciated a better gift, but they were more than excited to finally start with the new training regime, which will make them 'Officers' in three years.

So the week ended with a happy ending, although Gary did not get the chance to dance with Leaf but was only satisfied with her being alive. _Well her being alive is more important right_ , Gary thought to himself as he was staring at her silhouette through her window, from his window, wondering if she is removing clothes or wearing them.

So at last Ash was experiencing some mixed feelings about Misty and was not able to figure out whether he is in love or he is feeling hungry, well no can help him though.

Meanwhile Misty also felt something but shrugged it off as she got ready for her training

She will deal with these feelings afterwards, she cannot let those feelings come in her way to success.

XXXXXXXXxxxX

 **So guys this is another chapter and i hope you like it and do review. Well let me tell you , i m going to use Misty and Leaf's codenames whenever there is a fight going on so don't get confused.**

 **Misty** **is** **Blue**

 **Leaf** **is Green.**

 **So** **well goodbye till then and Review.**


	7. Chapter 7: After four years

**My Superhero** **Girlfriend**

 **Chapter** **7: Four years** **later**

 **Hello** ** _guys, ready for another chapter._**

XXXXXXX

Four years have passed and things are more complicated thsn they were before. Leaf and Misty have now became legally privileged to get into their job and save the people like real superheroes. Four years later, our friends are all 21 now and are looking forward for some love confession. Gary is now a more man like man now, and is more attractive looking now,( most of the lady research in his grandpa's lab swoon whenever he enters). He is now a Pokemon researcher standing on his own feet, alongside Professor Oak. Our Ash Ketchum is now a Pokemon Master, and has arranged for a pokemon battlefield in his backyard and is always found training with Pikachu. He is a stronger man now, not that dumbfounded anymore and does easily defeat whoever challanges him. (he's got more handsome too).

Whom he is not strong around is sure Misty.

Getting to the girls, Leaf is a Pokemon researcher too, and has to work with Gary, since professor Oak asked her to not struggle in other institutions when _He_ is still alive, so she couldn't deny. Leaf is officially the Green ranger of Kanto, and does like her job as a ranger. Misty is the gymleader of Cerulean gym but get's very less time to handle that, since she now lives in Kanto in Leaf's house since their headquarters are close from there, but still tries to visit whenever there is any challanger. Misty is officially the Blue ranger for Kanto now, and has got for stronger since then.(although she was a braveheart already). Misty helps Ash's mom in her Pie shop which is also a flower shop, because she feels that she is a burden on Leaf's mom, and still helping Ash's mom is not bad when shenis free. Sometimes Leaf also comes to help them. So guess what who have to face the problems, well Leaf and Misty, the two have to leave from their house, very silently and have to be real secretive regarding everything. Well that rings bells, let me tell you their uniform.

The uniform is hero like. It starts from the top with a helmet which just fits their face cut and is the main control of the body, coloured as a combo of black eye lens and black boundary of the eyes, then it is blue/green all around (A/N: you can imagine iron man's helmet if you're wondering, how it look like from inside when , his face is shown, but dont imagine how the helmet looks like a face in itself). Then it a black cat suit with a small jacket at the chest which and a small skirt down, along with cool boots that end up half the calves and gloves which are white in colour. The skirt has a small triangle emerging out of the hem at the right leg, and the chest jacket has and inverted triangle, emerging from the shoulder and ending at the hem. The traingle in the skirt is of neon blue/green color while in the jacket is of black colour.( A/N: you can imagine it right, just how those power rangers series go.)

Now whenever they used to change from their normal attire, to that ranger suit, the two radiated blue/green light from themselves. The suits had cape which ended just a few centimetres above the ankle, the cape was extremely dark shade of blue/green, while on the inside had a lighter shade of the same.

So it ws dinner time and the two girls landed on the house roof, just in time. Now Leaf was given the privilege to leave the lab whenever she had to , and had the right to not to be questioned for that. While Misty lived in leaf's house only, so she need not worry about being questioned.

The two were given the duty of night patrolling, alternative 15 days of a month. So they used to go there after eating dinner and it seemed that it was Misty's turn,this time, so she immediately ate her dinner and went in her room to change into her suit, which happens when you click on the middle (biggest) button in the centre of the watch, which the two were asked to wear all the time.

So some flash of blue light, and offshe flew with a nice swish sound while flying. She liked flying. It feels like if you are a bird. She was just passing through the street, whrn she saw some blind lady crossing the road while her helper was engaged in a phone call and was looking away, the same time a car was coming towards the two and was about to hit the lady, when Misty glided just in time and took the teo in air and landed them safely on the other side of the road. She snatched the phone out of the man's hand and said "Be careful next time, it could have been fatal" before giving a two finger salute and flying off towards the car, calling the police and left him to the police station and moved onto the other half of the town.

XXX


	8. Chapter 8: Cerulean on stake

**My Superhero Girlfriend**

 **Chapter 8: Cerulean at stake**

 ** _Well guys this is going to be the_**

 ** _first time you will see the heroines in action._**

 ** _XXX_**

Two adults one with purple hair and the other with magenta coloured hair which curl up at the end along with a meowth by their side entered thier boss's office on his order. Their boss sat turned around in a chair facing a tv screen at his back showing the current status of their headquarters.

"What is that mission you were talking about boss" Asked the purple haired man.

The boss caressed the head of the Persian (the cat Pokemon) and said "We've been receiving news regarding the Cerulean gym's water pokemon dance show, there would be loads of pokemon in there, and i want you to steal some real from there, Now if the message is clear, go!" Said the boss still facing the screen. The two adults bid their thank you's and good byes and left the office.

XxxxX

"Well we are glad to announce a new innovation in the field of cancer detection amoung pokemon and i hope you will be impressed with this, right Professor!" exclaimed Professor Ivy as she had done some research on cancer treatment among pokemon and wanted to let profesor Oak to first check it.

"Well if it's so good then i will definitely put it to use, thank you so much Professor!" Professor Oak thanked Ivy and hugged her as she started to leave the lab and finally went off. It was a rather important meeting and Leaf had missed it because she had just returned from a crime detection and was running late. Gary was starting to dislike this type of behaviour of Leaf, he was a passionate man when it comes to his job, and disliked this type of non-punctuality.

Soon the said brunette entered and as said Gary frowned at her late appearance,to which she got surprised too. "I'm sorry professor, jusjust had some work to finish" Leaf bowed down in apology and Professor nodded in acknowledgement, well Lead had two jobs to manage and she can be forgiven. "Professor Ivy came and i want you and Gary to go and test it on that pichu in the incubator, but just be careful ok! whenever things don't feel right, you stop the treatment, fine go!" Professor said before leaving for another job.

Gary turned to face her and he had real disappointment written on his face "Some work to finish huh, show me if you have finished that evolution report" he asked like if he wwas Leaf's dad and snatched the file out of her hand. Leaf was already pale skinned when he asked that, how come she completely forgot to write it.

"Wow Leaf, you have written just two pages, and this what you were doing from the last 10 days and this is what is the reason of your late appearance, just these two damn pages, you know what, tell me ehat you were doing! and give me a sincere answer now!!" Gary ordered.

Leaf had to admit, he is a totally different perso when in his lab. She looked up with apology in her eyes and water brimming by the edges of her eyes, she was actually apologetic for this type of work response, she is not able to deal with the stress of her job and this lab work." I'm sorry Gary! i just overslept and forgot to do it. I promise i will finish it all today" she apologized as one stray tear dropped out of her left eye, and then tears started flowing out, but she knew she was not crying, it was just those tears. Believe me it's sometimes difficult to handle too many things at the same time. But this was no false, she actually had to fight some thieves last night and couldn't wake up early. Seeing her like this Gary's heart melted amd he hugged her saying "it's ok, but do finish it today, you are very much behind" he broke out of the hug and faced her in her eyes " you know what you can call me if you feel like it's difficult for you, I'll come and help you!" Gary said and ushered her to come with him in the incubation room to treat pichu. In thst situation leaf just nodded her head, not realising that her room is not a just room anymore but looks like more of an army base.

XXXX

"Oh im glad you made here in time Misty, i was wondering!" said mrs. Ketchum as Misty entered the pie shop running late.

"Mom I don't get it, when i come late you scold me but when Misty comes late you welcome her, that's not fair!" Ash pouted as Misty ws forgiven for her late apperance.

"Well she's a busy person Ash! waht you do the entire day, just roam here and there, but still have problem in coming and helping me!" Mrs. Ketchum complained.

"Okay now enough and let's get to work!" Ash ordered everyone and started with his Job of cleaning the plates. Soon everyone started with their duties, Misty's to straighten out the dough and Mrs. Ketchum's to put it on pie tin and fill the filling, cover it up and put it in oven to bake. Everything was going along well until Misty's bag started shaking and Psyduck emerged out of his pokeball. As he came out he felt the smell and got himself clunged to Mistys leg and asked her for food. Guessing he must have been hungry, Misty took out a feeding dish, filled it with Pokemon food and was about to place it on a table, when she was Ash slip down behind her, taking her also to the ground and the two landed on the ground, Ash on top and his hand pressed the remote button to turn the tv on. Pikachu closed his eyes in timidness while psyduck held his head and tilted it to a side. Their fall was complimented by falling balls of pokemon food. The two stared at each other's face with some faint blush evident on thier faces, uptil the two looked up to hear what the reported from the news channel said " The cerulean gym is currently on fire and the police force have not reached here yet, apparently there was a water Pokemon dance show being conducted which was hampered by these two people who call themselves _Team Rocket_ , we don't know where the authorities are and looks like the gym leader is also not here yet, we can inly wish for the lives of the pokemon inside there" "SHIT!! GET OFF ME NOW!! we got to go psyduck, come we'll eat later" Misty shouted as Ash finally got off her and started staring towards the tv screen as it showed fire and chaos everywhere. He turned around to offer for help only to find Misty already storming off. Misty returned Psyduch to his pokeball and pressed the button on her watch to radiate some blue light and changed into her ranger suit and flew into the sky making sure to go unnoticed. She whipped her head back to see if Leaf's coming, but when she found no one, she activated the small receiver in her ear to call Leaf.

 _Beep beep_ vibrated the reciever in Leaf's ear.

"Uh wait a minute Gary, I'm just coming" Leaf said before moving out of her chair and rushing towards the door.

"Wait! where are you going?"

"washroom!!"

Leaf immediately ran and entered the washroom and locked it from inside.

"Hey mist! what's up!?"

 _"Leaf some team rocket has attacked on cerulean gym and im going there!!"_

"What!! right now!!"

" _Yeah, you coming"_

"Sorry Misty, not possible, i have just heard a fit of scolding, but no prob i can come if you want"

" _No way you stay there then, plus don't worry i have my pokemon with me, okay roger"_

Yeah take care, roger".

When Misty reached the gym , she found people bieng caught up in ropes and all her gym's Pokemon all under some heavy net which had electricity flowing throughout, electrocuting the pokemon with some lower volts of electricity.

"Leave them" She threatened only to find some purples haired guy hold onto her from behind, electrocute her and throw her in the water tank closing the tank from above, which when closed, looks like the ground.

Her sisters all tied, up with cloth stuffed in their mouths, screamed in fear and were soon chloroformed to unconsciousness.

"Well looks like it was easy! right James" the magenta haired lady spoke to the purple haired man probably named James.

"Well yeah! let's stuff it all in our air balloon, before any other person jumps in, hold them Jessy!" James orederd Jessy to switch off the elctricity, as the water pokemon were already unconscious.

Soon all the Pokemon were loaded into the hot air balloon, which had a meowth shaped balloon and they dropped tge anchor and soon the air rose to some metres in the air.

"Well here we go , good bye cerulean!!" exclaimed joyfully, the meowth in his cat like voice.

"Well not so fast meowth! Hey team rocket, long time no see huh, well Pikachu, electrocute them till police comes and i am going in there to check upon things" Ordered Ash before going inside, and Pikachu, with devilish grin on his face, charged himself and then threw a nice electrical bolt, uptil thier skins turned black and the balloon dropped down.

Ash went inside, and found the elder sisters unconscious. He moved a hand under their nose to feel their breath, and when he found them breathing, he opened the ropes and laid them doen on the ground.

"The police will handle them, but where is Misty?!".

He questioned himself before going in the battle grounds only to find some cloth coming out if the ground. He remembered this groung and knew that there is a swimming pool inside, he immediately started searching for the lever to pull these doors back to reveal the swimming pool and when he found it, he pulled it down and slowly the doors retreated to reveal some girl's body whom he recognised to be Blue ranger. He immediately ran and took her out of the swimming pool, wetting his clothes in the process, but he could care less. He took her towards some solid ground and removed her gloves to find her skin intensively cold, pale and, lacking blood. He rubbed her hands and noticed that there is some water filled inside her helmet. He reached out to her helmet and click opened it... "Oh No!! you don't Ash!! leave her here and we will see her from here" Officer Jenny shouted as she sprinted towards her and tool her away from him. She handed Misty to one of the nurse who cured her in some other room and Officer Jenny thanked Ash for his help and asked him to go home. He obliged and left the gym, only wondering where Misty was.

XxX

It was evening time and Misty was dropped home safely, and hideously, only under Leaf's alert eyes. She was perfectly fine and full charged to do any work. It was dinner time Leaf had made special dinner for Misty. Leaf's mom had also invited Ash and His Mom amd they were now watching tv, which reminded Ash a question he's been wondering about. "Hey Mist! you went to your gym right, but i couldn't find you anywhere? Where were you?"

"I uh Ash i was...

 _Ting tong_ ,

"I'm coming" Leaf shouted, to disturb Ash and Misty, only to reveal Gary at her doorstep.

"Gary you!!"

"Yeah me! now i told you i will come, now let's get the project started" he said and dragged Leaf inside her room.

"Hey Ash, let's go it's getting late now" announced Ash's mom and he noddenodded, bid a bye to Misty and moved out of Leaf's house saving Misty from the question.

She inside her thanked Gary for making entry on the right time.

XXXX

 **So it was yet another chapter and i hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Reviews please.**


	9. Chapter 9: Winter comes

**My superhero Girlfriend**

 **Chapter 9: Winter comes.**

Another chappy for my story, hope you all liked the story so far,This is my Christmas update i think ;)

 **REVIEW.**

Winters finally are here and life had been going on well. Leaf and Misty had not faced much problems by the time, and the losses done to the Cerulean gym were mended. Misty had started taking care of her gym and now she goes to visit it every sunday. This december, The other half was leaf's patrolling duty. The pie shop had been busy lately and this Christmas makes it more busy. Mrs. Ketchum was up in the shop along with Ash and Misty. Costumers after costumers were coming and it was hell busy. Ash suddenly flopped on his couch, tired, not noticing that he sat on something which suddenly made a gun emerge out of Misty's pocket. People got scared and ran out of the shop, as they thought she is going to kill them. But Misty immediately got over her shock and asked the costumers to come back as it was a toy.

I think I've got to be careful with Ash around Misty thought as she made the people believe her. Soon work started again and mrs. ketchum apologized for her son's silliness.

Meanwhile Leaf was wearing her power suit and she was just zipping her back when she heard

"Hey Leafy, going somewhere?!" It was Gary, leaning out of his window and straight staring into her window.

Fuck, why?? the window now Leaf thought as she zipped her back, wrapped a towel around her, and said "Do you have any shame in yourself??" to which Gary shook his head and she slammed her window shut. i hope he didn't saw the dress Leaf thought again and went down to her kitchen to find her mom making breakfast.

"Well is it our Leafy or some superhero!!" Mrs. Green commented. Well who could be more proud of Leaf than her mother herself. Leaf just laughed it off and sat at her dining table, when her mother arranged her breakfast a d sat on the other side for eating.

"You know what mom, i think that window in my room should be blocked and a window somewhere else should be made"said Leaf.

"Why!!?"

"Well today,i was changing and i found Gary staring at me through his window!! i was offended mom!"

" WHERE ARE YOU MOM!!!!"

"Oh! i was thinking Leaf, this is how your father used to do, it can be a nice sign Leafy, maybe you areade for Gary! he is a nice boy though, good looking, handsome, tall

" yeah yeah, fine mom, nice joke, speaking of which, when is dad coming home?"

"He will be before Christmas eve, but when, I'm not sure"

"Okay I'm going for now, but you got to fix that window mom!!" Leaf threatened her mom as she fixed her uniform.

"Well there is only.one thing you can do leaf"

"what!!"

"Close the window and curtain it"

"Yeah whatever"

"Well you only force him to look at you!"

Leaf sighed and went off.

Christmas was coming close and Misty was sure sensing some trouble coming for her. It was midnight and Leaf and Misty were patrolling. The entire town was engulfed in their sweet sleep, cuddled in their quilts enjoying the warmth, while these two girls were here patrolling. That's pain in the ass man!

A few minutes more passed and they were not seeing anything happen here. Leaf signalled Misty to go towards the east direction while she will go towards North, only to find some taxi, over speeding and coming fastly towards the railway crossing. The barricading to the crossing were closed and a loud ring of electric bell was ringing in the background signalling the arrival of some train. The taxi was speeding towards the upcoming train and it was coming real fast. Misty went behind the taxi and put on her power gloves (A/N: power gloves are some cool gloves which give your hands some power which allows you to lift any heavy item), and started pulling the taxi from behind. Her legs dropped on the road and she was dragged towards the crossing, not able to control the speed of the taxi. She retreated her hands towards her body, decreasing the distance and suddenly the bumper dropped down, throwing Misty back with a great force. By the time, the taxi broke the barricading and was about to hit the train, Leaf just in time, lifted the taxi from underneath and dropped it safely on the other side. The train went on safely after that.

Leaf slowly put the taxi on the ground and the Bonet exploded open, releasing a big cloud of smoke. Leaf proceeded on seeing and saw two girls of her age in their. She broke the door and took the two along with the driver out. The driver was definately exhausted and the other girls one of whom leaf recognised to be 'Serena' and other one she didn't knew, also had their hearts pounding. She layed the two on the nearby benches and dropped the driver and his vehicle on one mechanic, bringing Misty in her way back. Misty was perfectly fine, just had some scratches here and there.

Misty saw Serena's face and made a dirty face.

"What is she doing here? didn't she die already!!?" misty whispered in leaf's ear. Leaf giggled at that and asked the two

"Where are you two heading, it looks like that taxi is out of order, and you won't get any taxi now; we will leave you there if you wish, our duty ends now" Leaf said.

"Pallet town" the two said in unison.

Misty rose a brow under her helmet, which Leaf sensed and laughed,

"Well we are going there too, we'll leave you at your destination" She said and the four got into the police car and drove off towards pallet.

"What was the need to tell them thst we are going there too!" Misty spoke in an angey whisper.

"just chill dude!!"

"Whatever"

After a half hour, they reached the outskirts of pallet, and found the two girls following them. Leaf shrugged it off, but Misty couldn't. So our heroes decided to take a different route because going from the front, they could be seen. They left Serena and the other one and flew off and then entered Leaf's room through the window in her room.

 ** _Next morning_**

Next morning, Misty was happily jogging her way towards the pie shop , and found mrs Ketchum talking to some girl.

 _Must be some costumer_ , Misty thought as she entered the shop, wore her aprin and waved a hand towards Ash, who gave her a big teethy grin in return and sprinted towards her,

"You wouldn't believe that Serena is here, she came last night and will stay here till Christmas, I'm so happy, I haven't seen her in a while actually. Come, let's give her a hello!" ash exclaimed joyfully.

He grabbed onto Misty's wrist and dragged her there.

"Oh! hello misty, I didn't knew you work here, well hi! I'm here to help you" Serena winked as she shool hands with Misty. Misty just shook hand, her face was off ,showing disapproval towards her sudden appearance.

Meanwhile,

"Well, hello there Leaf, nice to see you, i learnt about you saving the accident last night, well done! Come let me show you your new lab mate" professor oak said and dragged Leaf towards the lab.

 _Well this would mean less work load on me_ , Leaf thought in her mind, and finally they reached the lab. Professor opened the door and said,

"Well see here who came!!"

Just as that was said, a cute girl, some shorter than leaf, with luscious brown hair and a curvy body whom you will definitely drool on having, with big blue eyes and definitely bigger sex appeal around her, turned around, whom she can remember to be the one she saved last night. She stretched her milk white arm for her to shake and said in a melodious voice whom leaf believed to be existing for popstars only said

"Hello, professor Green, I'm Venessa and I'm from sinnoh region. I'm here to help you and sir Gary"

Leaf shook her hand with her breaking into a small cough-laugh on the word _sir Gary_ , but then she felt her smooth,silky skin on her, now gotten tougher skin, and her face fell.

"Yeah hello, nice to meet you, you can call me Leaf though" Leaf suggested and she nodded.

 _well i hope it doesn't turn out as i think it will_ , Leaf thought as she made the pros and cons of her current situation with Gary and her very little crush on him, as he brushed passed her, not giving her a bit of his attention and took her to show the lab around, holding her a little more close to her.

Even more than he does with Leaf.

 ** _That's it._**

 ** _Review._**


	10. Chapter10:let's try to be free of troubl

**My Superhero** **Girlfriend**

 **Chapter** **10: Let's try to be free of** **troubles**

 **Well** **yet another chapter and i hope people review on this.** _

 ** _Leaf's_** **pov**

Enough _, I've waited too long_ , i said as i looked at the clock on my desk.

It's been too long, I've been waiting for around 30 minutes already and he's not here yet. What is he doing?

Mostly he comes after a 15 minutes delay but, today it's too much. He is not here for the completion of my report and now i was about to ring him, when i saw from my window which i had curtained just in case, and found two silhouettes come out of Gary's house. i immediately ran towards my window and pushed the curtains against each other and found gary, walking hand-in-hand with that Venessa girl. But hey what was that. Was i just going through another swing of jealousy on me or is it just wind. Well now gary is with someone else and i was free to move on for my patrolling.

I ran out of my room and entered Misty's room.

"Hey mist! i dont think gary will come today, let's go, the nation needs us" i said mentioning some dramatic and nostalgic moments where I felt like a real soldier.

"Yeah let's go!"misty said unenthusiastically, and the two of us flew from my window and took off towards the city.

 **Normal POV**

The two heroes were flying towards the inskirts of Pallet with rocket speed, their capes floating behind them. Misty had her mood off today. She was tired of Serena todat and was worried that if one day of working with her could be that much troublesome then, what will she do till Christmas it was just the starting of December.

Today only she found her playing her moves on him, what will she do till Christmas. Fingers crossed, they went towards the shops and kept on scanning every corner of the shops with their alert eyes.

 _Seems like gary brought venessa here on date_ , Leaf noticed as she saw out of the corner of her eye, the spiky brown haired male with the girl drooling over him.

Everything looked perfectly fine uptil there was sudden firing in that same restaurant. Hevoc was created as people started running out of the shop, breaking the glass and shattering it everywhere. Misty informed the police and the two got on their job. Misty went towards the masked theives and started to piss their asses off, while leaf went towards the people and started to carefully make them leave the shop. Leaf was not noticing until her wrist was dragged by some force and in return she punched him back.

"Hey how dare you punch my boyfriend!!" shouted venessa and leaf whipped her head back to find gary on the floor with his head hit against the wall.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry sir, here let me help you" Lead bent down towards gary and found his cheek red with her fist's impression on his cheek.

Leaf stretched her hand out towards his cheek only to have him grab her wrist and pull her into him, leaving inches gap between their faces.

"Is it you ranger green, you are really hot, you know what I'm a fan of you and i would like you to be my date someday, when are you free huh!" Gary said flirtatiously, only to have his hand being puahed back into him as the green dressed ranger got up and helped him up and out of the shop. Now leaf's entire attention turned towards Misty as thr sound of a gunshot echoed through the walls and into her ear. Leaf snapped her head towards misty as she saw her fall on the ground with blood coming out of her left arm.

"OH NO!!" Leaf screamed as she rushed towards misty and held onto her and saw that the bullet had hit misty in her left shoulder. Leaf still sighed out of relaxation to find that the bullet hadn't reached her heart, which she anticipated to have happened. Leaf layed Misty on the floor and ran towards the thieves as they were eloping , seeing some opportunity. A few puches on their faces and with the help of the electrocuter, the thieves were electrocuted to unconsciousness. Leaf turned around to face the people to see if anybody was hurt, and her eyes stopped at Gary's glistening viridian orbs with stars in them. Astonished.

Leaf smirked and ran in to see if misty was fine, she was breathing,and was taken to the hospital and it was found that her shoulder had gotten dislocated.

Media people were doing their job of making a big deal and that headline on the newspaper that read ' Our savior ranger blue will be out of duty for awhile till she gets her shoulder fixed again', was prooving to be a big problem in Misty and Leaf's double professional life.

 **Next day** "Hey Misty how are you feeling now" Leaf asked as Misty finally opened her eyes.

"I feel fine, when am i allowed to go home?" Misty asked in a low voice, a voice lower than her usual high pitched voice.

"Well the billings are done and you will be out just when the glucose bottle finishes" Leaf said signalling towards the glucose bottle which was already half empty. Just a matter of a few minutes.

A minute later Misty's sister lily walked in and asked her sister's health.

After around fifteen to twenty minutes Misty was out of her bed and the two of them werw dropped in front of Leaf's house, by some police authorities, since they cannot risk the leaking of the girl's identities. Leaf helped misty to her room and layed her on her bed. Misty soon went back to sleep and leaf decided it's time to go to the lab.

Leaf changed into a pair of washed jeans along with a maroon coloured shirt and put her lab coat on and left for the lab telling Misty about it and locking the door from outside.

In the lab*

Gary hugged Lead as she came in, something he's not been doing lately.

"Ooh! you two feel same!" Gary said as he started to picture his meet with his idol superhero _ranger_ _green_.

"Who two are you talking about?" leaf asked uninterestingly.

"Well you won't believe, i met ranger green yesterday and i think you two feel the same when hugged, well maybe because you two are of the same height and build that's why!" gary said as he started wondering again.

Leaf sighed in relief because

1.She though gary was talking about her and venessa, well that girl doesn't have that dignity to be compared to _The Leaf Green_ , and

2\. she was happy gary didn't suspect her of being ranger green, who she actually was.

"What's with the sigh leafy!?" Gary asked wriggling his brows.

"Oh thats nothing! well speaking of nothing, where is Venessa?"

"She got ill yesterday, so she's resting, why you jealous or what!!"

"Oh no why will i be jealous to know the two of you went on a date yesterday"

"Well how do you know that we were on a date yesterday, although it was not even a proper date"

"Uh... well i guessed it, sorry if i was wrong"

Gary looked at her skeptically and then shrugged it off. He threw his hand around her shoulder and said

"Well let's not talk about useless people and proceed onto something productive" he said as leaf nodded and the two started on towards their work place.

 _*Meanwhile*_

" Hey guys I'm wondering where misty is, she i

should be here by now already, I'm going to check upon her" Ash said with some worry evident in his voice.

"Oh c'mon ash, you should know by now that she is not faithful to this job, you should even fire her by now" said Serena boasting about how she is punctual of time.

"No you're wrong serena,misty is not like that, I've got to go" Ash started walking towards the door, when his mom stopped him just in time,

" Where are you going huh, can somebody not take a day off, do they have to ask your permission, misty doesn't feel right this morning so she is not coming today, go in and help with the shopkeeping"

"Fine" Ash said and walked towards serena and helped her in washing the dishes.

"Don't worry Ash, we'll go to see her this evening alright" assured serena and they started to work.

*Evening*

The clouds were engulfed in the redness of the sun's rays as two people, one with black hair and a pikachu on his shoulder and other with honey coloured hair with a basket in her hand were walking towards the green's residence.

Ash rang the bell, and the door opened to reveal a very sick version of misty with a mammoth size plaster on her left arm.

"Misty! what the hell happened to you??" Ash asked in worry as he ushered her to sit on the couch and brought her a glass of water, leaving a disheveled serena on the entrance by herself. she walked in and sat on the opposite of misty and asked

"Hey misty, when did this all happen huh?".

Misty was left in a black hole. Well she could have answered anything since ash is so dumb but something told her that ash was not in a mood of stories. Ash stood there, with sheer interest in his eyes regaurding her answer and misty was looking for some miracle to happen, which happened when leaf walked in and immediately got ash disturbed. Ash went over with leaf and left Misty and Serena with themselves.

"Dont you lie to me, i know you got it yesterday right!"

"What do you mean by yesterday?"

"Dont loop words, i know you were the one to be hit by that bullet of those theives, i know 'cause i saw you come home today and i have been watching you! and i know you and leaf are those rangers, I'm so sorry for you but i will break this news to him" serena threatened misty.

"Oh no you don't!" Misty was not from the soft-hearted.

"Well he will feel so bad as you didn't tell him, maybe he will hate you then"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want Ash and he doesn't leave you, i want him to hate you and i want him to love me"

"please don't tell him, what can i do for you"

"leave this Christmas on me , and go somewhere"

"i cannot go , i have my duty here"

"Then don't show your face on the day" Serena said and walked out fo her house, leaving misty with her thoughts.

Well leaf had made up some story and told ash that she slipped in hee bathroom and broke her shoulder and ash agreed to that.

As for misty, leaf ensured her to not worry everything will work out fine. Well Misty could've threatened serena by showing some pistol skills or something, but she cannot use her power for useless stuff.

They hope for good luck.

 ** _*Finish*_**

 ** _Review._**


	11. Chapter 11: Silent before storm

**My Superhero** **Girlfriend**

 **Chapter** **11: It's the silent before** **storm**

 ** _Hello_** ** _guys, quite a late update right, but I've been running out of ideas so it took me time, well here i am and here is another_** chapter.

REVIEW

"Well I hope you got the plan right.

All you have to do is sneak into that old man's lab and steal whatever Pokemon you see, am i making myselves clear!"

"YES BOSS!!"

"Fine then, Go!"

"We won't disappoint you this time boss!"

nod*

"Now go or you will get caught!"

smirks*

"Sure!"

"Well this one was better, you sure have improved! now let's take a break!!" announced the lady with brown hair up in a bun who had been leaf and misty's trainer from the last five months.

A week or so had passed since Misty got her shoulder dislocated; but she's been recovering very fast, maybe because Ash was there to help her. I as the author think that sometimes it's important that out of your four characters, one is a dumb.

Leaf was heaving and sweating heavily and she went towards the open area for some air and she removed her helmet to breathe.

She had barely taken an inhale, when her watch rang up and a hologram came up infront of her showing Misty's face and at the back was darkness. Well she was hiding somewhere for this conversation.

"Hey leaf, you look tired"

She nods and was about to say something uptil

"Now i don't care, but you remember those theif type things who had the guts to steal my pokemon are here, at professor Oak's lab and I'm having a tough time.

Now come here like a real hero and save the day. Fast!" and she hung up before the poor brunette could say a thing.

Leaf let out a heavy sigh,

"What the hell man!! I'm tired out of saving the people; but the people never get tired out of getting into troubles!"

Leaf sighed again but rather, wore her helmet and flew off towards pallet.

The scene was of the sort when Leaf reached that, there was fire everywhere and the lab workers were all shouting like hell, Pokemon had started running everywhere out of being panicked, Venessa was holding onto Gary's arm, while he was busy with his Blastoise, ordering him to stop the fire by his water and he was helped by Misty who was acting like she was dead freaked out; which she was not , and our obvious lifesaver Ash Ketchum.

Leaf smirked, she was proud of her friends, that even out of all this frenzy, they didn't panick and kept their cool.

' _Useless Venessa'_ Leaf thought,and she started with her job of saving the day like a real hero. She started with the back and took the extinguisher and started putting off the fire. Now she could have used her pokemon, but Gary would recognise them so yeah!

She then went over to team rocket with Ash following close behind and the two of them beated the crap out of the three, finishing the fight with the signature " _Thunder bolt_ ".

Now Leaf made her way towards the darkness as the other celebrated their victory, and no one k ow what happened, but she threw the helmet off her head and started breathing heavily.

She was exhausted.

Suddenly, Venessa turned around and found the green ranger on the ground with her long brown hair all around and breathing like if she will die any moment.

Venessa frowned and started walking towards her.

Venessa soon reached the girl, and tapped her shoulder to find a heaving _Leaf_ underneath.

Venessa's eyes widened at recognition and then,

"Professssa..." but she was cut short by Leaf's hand and she shook her head no.

Gary turned back at the sound and Leaf suddenly turned and immediately in the fraction of a second wore her helmet again and stood up, started brushing her clothes.

Venessa was like shocked at the speed but she got her Christmas present.

Gary soon rushed to Leaf and he got started,

"Oh my god officer looks like you got hurt, but don't worry you can stay here as much as you want, i can help you"

Leaf just shook her head and said

"I'm fine but you take care of yourself and those buddies,they need to be protected; not me"

and she flew off but landed at the back of her house.

"Woah!! that was a close one right!"

Misty knew she would be there so she ran her way here just to catch up to her.

"What close! Venessa saw me"

"OH MY!!"

 _NEXT DAY_

Leaf was more energetic today and was walking happily in the lab only to be approched by Venessa,

To Be Continued...

 ** _Well Suspense,_** ** _not much of a needed suspense, but you guess what will happen next, uptil_** then

Bye

Review ** _needed tho_**


	12. Chapter 12: Christmas Eve

**My Superhero Girlfrien** **d**

 **Chapter** **12: Christmas Eve**

 **Hey** ** _guys i am back, have been running out of ideas, so it took me time for this update, but here i am._** ** _I haven't been receiving any reviews lately, are people not liking the story?_**

 ** _Well here_** ** _i present another chapter:-_**

Leaf'sPOV

Well _it's Christmas Eve and here we two are thinking about what to do regarding the juncture._ _I mean, you remember how we both got into this loophole where Serena and Venessa are threatening the two of us regarding our double personas, and we are sitting here, cursing our luck._ Well it's not even that much of a big problem if you see, We both can go and comfess it to Gary and Ash that we could not tell them because it was for their good, but it doesn't seem that easy, as it sounds easy.

 _*Beep beep*_ beeped our watches and i received mine,

"Yes Officer Jenny! What's up?!"

"Officer Green and Officer Blue, we need you two to get here immediately, it's an emergency"

"Sure!"

I answered and the two of us started getting dressed, only to realise that our Powersuits are out for getting sewed, and we are left with those cat suits and a designer eye patch, which Misty manged to steal out of her sister's recent disguise party, where you have to dress like princesses and dance the night out.

Soon, we reached the headquarters looking like real fools. We were soon told that Team Rocket has had launched somewhat a strike back and the town is on curfew. There are team rocket's men everywhere and they are looking for Pokemon. They will catch every Pokemon they find and will take them with themselves.

They are all every where and we are ordered to take a round around the streets and then go to Professor Oak's Lab and safeguard it.

 _Meanwhile~~_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Normal POV*

"Where are Leaf and Misty? They are going to miss our movie night!" Ash exclaimed gloomily as he has been waiting for a long time, and because he was tired of Serena clinging to his arm. He needed a freakin' break.

Actually Ash and Gary had decided to watch movies this entire night, so that next morning they would be the first ones to say 'Merry Christmas' to leaf and Misty, but looks like they are late.

"They won't come!' said Venessa

"Yeah! they've probably forgotten about it all, and won't be coming" Serena piped.

"No! Leafy is not like that! i am going to her house to see what the matters are! You coming ash!"

Ash nodded and immediately started following Gary and the two started off towards her house.

No they were not in Gary's house, but they were in his lab, because in his house, his grandpa had some guests, and they needed privacy.

Although, the screen and the couch in the lab was luxuriouser than the one in his house, but still Gary wanted to host this party in his house, but then Venessa suggested the lab was better, who wasn't even invited in the party.

There were some hustling in the shrubs nearby and Gary heard some blasts out of the electric Pokemon's area, specifically the are where Voltorb and Electrode rest.

They ran and found all of the voltorbs and electrodes covered with bruises, looking like they had just blasted, and there were some black bodies laying unconscious.

Gary and Ash slowly made their way towards them, and all the pokemon came out of their holes and all stood beside Gary and Ash, seeking some shelter.

Gary ordered his blastoise to take these pokemom inside so they rest and heal.

Then the two, turned their attention towards those four unconscious bodies and started to clear the ash out of their faces.

"Looks like they are team rocket's men!" Ash saidas he recognised the 'R' sign on their clothes.

"But, what do they want from us!?" Gary said and started to clear their faces, only tobe stopped by a shrill shout,

"LEAVE THEM!! They are our property!!" shouted a person who was flying her way towards them, followed by another person.

Gary frowned at that voice because it sounded familiar, but his spirits lifted up when he saw who was there for rescue. There landed the much needed people, all hails to

'Ranger Green'!! and 'Ranger Blue'!! in a stylish, hero-like pose, in some inappropriate, rather absurd outfits.

"I never came to know that you changed your outfit, it's less heroic, but who, i am to question, you look sexy as ever!!" Gary complimented.

"Who s.. said we changed outfits, our suits got torn so they are gone for stitching, well what does this has to do with you! you just mind your business, and leave them to us!" said Leaf hastily since she was not in a mood of going through Gary's questions.

"Okay! okay! fine, why are you making a deal of it??" Gary said.

"Well excuse us here sir, but you are hampering our duty sir, please step off, let us do our work, and go in, don't you know that the town is on curfew!" Misty said, trying to take their attention off them, and the fact that they look more recognisable this way.

"Well we know that pallet town is on curfew, but we are in our house's premises only, so where is the danger, plus we were not the ones who made there electric pokemon burst, we were going to find out why Leaf and Misty hadn't come yet!!" ash said finally frustrated with this small fight.

"Why are you telling them this out of all the people, Ash!!"

"No! they won't come!" leaf said suddenly, but covered her mouth when she realised what she had done.

"Uh!! Pardon, you said something" the two men asked in unison.

"Uh! i mean, how can they come, the t..town is on curfew right!!"

"Ha! yeah! i was thinking of taking my car out and going to her house but... do you know them??" gary asked.

"Ugh!! DOES IT MATTER NOW!!" Misty shouted, "Look, we have far more important things to do than this right now! So please go!"

"Oh! you shout like my friend Misty!" Ash said.

Misty and leaf both got pale at this, but just to save them as always I, the author do, some people dressed in complete black, grabbed ash and gary from behind, and started to choke them.

Now, Misty and leaf got into action and there started a small fight to independence.

But what looked easy got harder when almost a thousand more men came out of nowhere and started attacking the four.

But leaf and misty somehow managed to fight them with the help of their superhero tools and got a win over the them, who were thinking of destroying somebody's christmas.

As soon as that happened, leaf and misty eloped in the sky and went straight towards the headquarters.

"My saviour!" gary said dreamingly looking towards the retreating figures; one of his saviour, and the other of who was not his saviour.

 **That's it for now, and i know i suck at fighting scenes, and i can't help tho, but i promise i will improve.**

 **Improvement only when i get some reviews okay!**

 **BuBye!!!!!**

 **Reviews!!!;)**


	13. Chapter 13: The Big Day

**My Superhero** **Girlfriend**

 **Chapter 13: The big day**

As the title says, the big day had arrived. Yes, the big day of Christmas, which was a day of total chaos for the Kanto region. Team Rocket as planned, were out in the open, and the city was on curfew again.

Leaf's mom was sent to Leaf's nanny's house, because leaf and Misty would be busy all day. And yes, they were busy. They had left their house in very morning, even before dawn to leave her mom, and then go to the headquarters.

:-P

It was a bright morning, just how every Christmas morning is supposed to be. Gary woke up from his bed, and started thinking about some things.

He knew that he was alone today, because his grandpa had to leave with the guests they had last night, because of some urgent work. Sometimes being alone on Christmas is such a blessing to some. He had his entire day planned in his head.

He started with opening his window, and looking straight towards leaf's window, only to find it closed.

 _Oh! must be sleeping_ , gary thought, and then, proceeded onto his next act.

He took up his phone and dialled leaf's number, only to find her phone switched off.

 _Now this is wierd,_ gary wondered and stormed out of his house,and found leaf's house locked. He got into a frenzy and immediately rushed to Ash's house to ask ifhe knows where Gary's leafy is.

 _Ting tong_ , the doorbell to Ketchum's residence rang, and Mrs. Ketchum rushed to open the door to find a half-naked Gary standing in front of her door.

"Merry Christmas Gary !! Where is your shirt child ?" mrs. ketchum asked because she found herself offended.

"Oh! yeah!! same to you too mrs. ketchum, i just... i am sorry for comimg like this, but i need to ask a very important question"

"Oh! what is that?"

"Where are leaf, Misty, and mrs. green?"

"What!!!?? Misty is not at home!!?" Ash jumped in to the conversation as he heard gary ask that question.

"Yeah!! where are they!?"

"Oh! dear, don't you two worry, they are gone to leaf's nanny's house, because her nanny was alone"

"But Misty would not go to leaf's nanny, where she is then!?" ash asked.

"Misty and her sisters are gone together to some place, i forgot the name though!"

"Oh!! i thought they would liketo spend Christmas with us!!" both the boys said in unison.

"Oh now c'mon!! they have been with us every Christmas, now they also have a family, besides us, am i right!"

"Yeah!! thank you for that mrs. Ketchum, merry Christmas ash!!"

"Merry Christmas Gary!!" both males said a very unenthusiastic Christmas to each other and went on to their daily routine.

Now as far as routine is concerned, the two boys were very free today. Lab was closed, and challangers usually don't come on Christmas, so yeah! they were bored.

It was finally evening, and let me not tell you that in December, evening gets dark faster. More than half of the day had passed, and there hadn't been any report on any attack by team rocket.

Leaf and Misty were in the outskirts of pallet town, and had their duty on Mount Ketchum. The two had binoculars in their hands, and were looking for any mischief around the Silver river.

(A/N: These two are just some random names, i wanted to add it, just to make the story dramatic, there is originally no mountain like this. Ok)

The silver river was sure shimmering like silver under the moon, surely that's why it was named silver river.

The scenery was aesthetic and the darkness made it more dramatic. The small breeze that blew, and the entire city lit under Christmas lights, was so beautiful. This was the perfect lovers spot. Cars were moving on the road and the bridge over silver river 'The Silver Harbour' was adding five stars in the scene with it's elegant beauty. Leaf was thinking if she could take a picture of this all.

"Hey mist! our entire Christmas went into the trash, what if we take a selfie here, and take some cool pictures of this scenery, it is sooo beautiful!!" leaf said with stars in her eyes. Really if you can imagine such a scenery, then you will also forget all your worries.

"Yeah! you are right! i am also tired of all this" misty said and kept the binoculars aside and the two friends finally greeted each other a merry Christmas, and clicked some photos of themselves and the river. Suddenly their were some noises heard and the two girls got alert.

They were ordered to get down the river, and so the two flew down from the dam, and from there, glided their way, down towards the shore.

They took some remote out of their pockets, and when they clicked the top most button, two cool rides, coming out of where I'm not sure, came and the two girls sat on them and started towards the harbour. In their way they met loads of team rocket's men, and them two, shot them with great precision.

The girls were moving towards the harbour, and found around ten men, each hanging from a rope, and attaching something to the harbour's cables.

"Don't tell me they are bombs!"

"I think they are!!"

The two rangers, jumped off their cool rides, and sat onto their respective pokemons, leaf on her blastoise, and Misty on her Goldeen, and they two advanced towards the bridge, with each of them asking their Pokemon to fire attacks on them, and receiving attacks as a reply.

Soon the entire team got out of their ropes, jumped in the water, oredered their cool Pokemon, and a fight erupted out of that scene with two girls encircled by ten men.

Leaf thought of a plan, and then told it to Misty and the two started with it.

The plan was to somehow busy the men, so that leaf can go to the bridge and look whats the matter their.

For the plan to work, Misty threatened the men by showing off her psyduck, she then ordered him to show them some psychik trick.

Psyduck held his head in his hands and started screaming.

Meanwhile leaf got underwater, and swam her way towards the bridge and informed misty that there are around twenty bombs attached to the bridge and asked her to somehow come here to help her, and she herself asked some bomb breaker police officers to come here and decode the bomb. She knew how to decode them, but these bombs were something else.

Now finally psyduck got charged and started with his attack, and flew all those men in the air. Misty then immediately swam her way towards the bridge, but she was not on time.

The bombs started exploding from the very left, and although the bomb infront of them said 2:50 secs left, but it still burst in their face, and the entire bridge collapsed into the water, making the water flood out of the banks and drowning leaf and misty in it.

:-D

It was the Christmas night, and gary was at ash's house to celebrate the day.

Pikachu was jumping around with Gary's eeve and Serena's Fennekin, and suddenly pikachu slipped onto the tv remote, changing the channel to news.

As that happened the news reporter was shouting,

" _We've been already told about this, but thankfully the rocket men, who were in charge of this incident are caught._

 _The harbour is completely destroyed, and it looks like our favourite rangers are very much hurtand burnt."_ and then their it showed a picture of the two girls being carried into the ambulance and surely their faces were blurred, so their identity is not opened. Gary got worried, when he saw his mesiha, getting hurt. Sure thair faces were blurred, but sometimes you can make the face out of the blur, and gary found that face strikingly familiar. He captured a photo of this face in his phone from the tv, he will examine it by filtering this photo, but one thing caught his attention immediately.

His green ranger had that same bracelet in her left hand, which Gary had given to leaf on her birthday.

 _Now this is some strange stuff._

 **Hey guys, hope you liked it.**

 **REVIEW**


	14. Chapter 14: Is it the right time

**My Superhero** **Girlfriend**

 **Chapter** **14: Is it the right time**

-O

It was a beautiful morning, and leaf's mom was fast asleep on the bedside of the bed leaf lay on.

It was the morning after Christmas and leaf's mom had somehow managed to come and see what happened to her daughter. Basically leaf was badly injured, and so was Misty. Leaf's face had got burnt just a little bit towards the cheek boneof her left cheek, she got her right arm fractured, and a lot of scratches on her left leg.

Misty was in the next room, just next to leaf's room and she was visited by her sister Daisy. She was also injured. She got a portion of her right arm burnt, because she embraced Leaf; and then got burnt. Her left two-three ribs had gotten minorly fractured; but still she was not able to sit or stand without support.

So, if you can imagine a Christmas bad than this. Anybody back at pallet was not informed about this all stuff, but it seemed that gary knew something.

"Why are you storming here and there gary?" asked venessa, as she was tired of seeing gary storming back and forth for about half-an-hour already.

"You know what!? you don't have any right to ask me, what i should fo and what i shouldn't, okay!! just pack your bags faster, and you will be dropped to your airport!!" gary snapped back at her.

"OMG! you are being so rude Gary! what about us being each other's dates, and all that!"

"Just do what you are asked to!"

 _At Ash's house_ "Oh! i feel so bad that you are finally leaving! have a safe journey dear!!" mrs. Ketchum almost cried out seeing serena leave. You must be thinking why these two are leaving, because their family members called for them, and they are to follow their orders at any cost.

Serena barely nodded at that and turned around to face ash.

"Hey ash! take care huh!"

"Sure Serena! you can come here whenever you want okay!!"

"Okay!"

"Now can we leave for god's sakes!!" gary whined from his car.

"Just chill bro, we are coming!" ash said and they all jumped in the car and they left for the airport.

:- _At the hospital_ "Okay i am bored, and I'm leaving out for a walk!" leaf whined after sitting down in that bed of hers.

"Leaf! don't be a fool, you will fall down, just sit in their, the world will not end if you don't go out to see what's happening!!" Leaf's mom scolded her but despite that, she started moving to the door, and opened the knob, only to find herself suddenly turning into jelly and falling to the ground, only to get collected by some strong pairs of arms.

Leaf looked up to find _Gary, out of all the people on earth_ holding her in his arms. He then took her up in bridal style and lay her down on her bed. He then greeted her mom, and then looked down on her.

"I knew i will find you here, but first of all, what are you doing here; and how on earth did this all happen to you; and where were you the entire yesterday????" a big question raised from Gary's side.

Leaf turned to look at her mom, only to find her more confused than her.

So, soon enough they all got into Misty's room and the boys started to look sceptically at the two girls, waiting for the right time to start off with their questions, waiting for the time when they can finally get their doubts cleared, but as for the girls, they had only one doubt in their minds.

The doubt being if this is the right time for them to be told this stuff, when they've been unveilded.

Somewhere they knew that it's going to be ugly.

 **Okay guys this is it.**

 **i know you must be wondering about what I am doing with the lives of serena and vanessa, so get to know that they are finally out of the story .**

 **I was told that the readers find the characters of serena and venessa to be insignificant, so they are finally out of the story.**

 **They have not left the story because their parents called them, but because the author is just shit posting.**

 **I am sorry for my bad writing but people please forgive me just this once, i will try to edit other chapters some bit if i get time**

 **So for now forget that those two ever existed.**

 **REVIEW**


	15. Chapter 15: Go to the Flashback

**My Superhero** **Girlfriend**

 **Chapter** **15: Go to Flashback**

The night had turned towards some beautiful morning as the green ranger, finally, returned home after her night shift, and just got herself dumped in her bed. Tired she was. Not just five minutes passed, but the alarm clock graced her with it's presence. It was the big day for Leaf, where she had a conference with Gary in Celadon city, and they were to leave early morning. Leaf turned around and pushed the button down, so to get a moment of relaxation. Not five minutes more to go, leaf had just closed her eyes, but her phone rang. She sluggishly took her phone up, not caring/daring to look at the caller, because she knew who would that be.

"Good morning Leafy!! wake up it's morning now, i saw your window was closed, so i called you, dont you forget a single thing, because then we would be so far away from here that you wouldn't be allowed to go back home to take it, fine, get ready i will come to help you!" gary said and leaf hanged it up as soon as she heard those words.

Her mom was not at home, so all the responsibilities were on her. She somehow managed to get out of her power suit, and got under the shower to wash herself. Seriously a hot water bath combined with a good night's sleep is the best medicine for every kind of stress, if only leaf was much blessed.

She got out of the shower, rolled herself up in the towel, and went out of the bathroom but heard her house's bell ring.

Unconsciously she went down the stairs and opened the door.

"Ooh! that's my morning gift i guess, but leafy you shouldn't be coming out like this, what if it was somebody else, not me! He would have gotten the chance to see your beautiful body; BUT, lucky me!!" no one other than Gary was standing on her door, but she was still feeling sleepy. She didn't say a word and opened the door wider to let him in. He got in, placed his luggage on her couch and followed her where she was going. He followed her into her room, followed her till her wardrobe, follwed her when she chose her clothes, suggested her the dress to wear, and followed her into the bathroom, just walking behind her. The door to the bathroom got closed, and there was leaf, still unconscious of his presence, and she started to untuck her towel only to be stopped by Gary, "Don't you think that today, all of a sudden, you are taking our relationship too seriously, i mean, I won't stop you if you have to actually get undressed, but, sorry, I'm too young for this business!! and don't you think we shuod just concentrate on our studies for now, we can always do _it_ , any other day, you will just have to tell me earlier, so i prepare myselves!" and this actually woke up leaf and she slapped him on his face.

"I mean i tell you, i was just suggesting you, no one gave you the right to slap me on my face!!" gary complained.

"Just shut your mouth gary! who gave you the right to come behind me, wherever i go!!" leaf snapped back.

"Well, it's a free country, besides i just got a view of the good things earlier only, so what is bad in seeing some more!!"

"You know what! be in your limits Oak!! i can make this day your last day, any now!!" leaf threatened gary, showing him her favourite knife.

"Well, this just reminds me of good old days,... you know i will always love to be killed by somebody as beautiful as you, but only if you can catch me!!" gary said before snatching the knife from leaf's hand and started to run for his life.

"Ugh!... good running for your life huh!"

 ***Over There in Pallet***

It was Misty's turn for the night patrol, and she was up for her duty, all alert, and all ready for any type of danger.

But when you are calling for danger to arrive, it never comes, right! Misty had been awake for half of the day, and she hadn't seen any nuisance around the town yet. She was told by leaf, to not go for duty earlier than the required time, because she also had to wait for her entire life, but Misty didn't listen, and now she is here, sitting like a dummy, whose eyes only move. It's not that once you have solved one crime, you can go back home, but until you don't do some action, this patrollong job feels like a bore.

But as far as author's blessings are concerned, Misty sensed some trouble, she saw some car driver, coming at a faster speed, than the allowed rate. She got into an alert as soon as she saw a boy with a pikachu on his shoulder, with a shopping bag in his hand, crossing the zebra crossing, but they hadn't seen the fast car coming towards them, the two were just busy with their ice-cream. The car when still didn't stop, misty flew her way towards the peope on the road, and flew away the boy and the pikachu, away from the road, on the top of some building, and that car, she heard it crashing in an electric pole.

She gripped tightly onto the boy's waist, bur found him actually holding her tightly, more protectively, than her holding him. This was what she always wanted, from him.

She settled the two on the floor, and was about to fly off to see the condition on the road, just when the overwhelmed Pikachu, gave the two of them a huge electric shock. Our blue ranger, and the pikachu boy, both got electrocuted to death, and this sudden electric shock made Misty's helmet to open up.

When the helmet opened up, Ash whipped his head around to see, but only caught a glimpse of some blurr, some orange hair, and sparkling sea blue eyes, before he fainted.

-P

Leaf and Gary had gotten off from their flight, and were in their taxi, which would take them to their lab, where the conference was supposed to happen. Their was silence on the road, with just the right amount of cars on the road. Leaf's entire attention was on the beauty of the city's streets, and Gary's entire attention was on the beauty of Leaf. Suddenly the taxi stopped to a halt, and leaf's watch beeped. The driver, Gary, and Leaf, all three got out of the car to see what had happened, and found a large building on fire. Leaf, by the time got informed that the city's fire department is not available at this moment, because they are busy with some other fire, and that the entire responsibilty was on leaf's shoulders.

She silently slipped from thier and hid behind a tree, and changed into her power suit, and then flew her way towards the building,and she got in.

She was informed earlier only that this building is basically full empty, with just four families, which live on the topmost floor. Leaf directly flew towards the topmost floor anf swung opened the first door she saw. Then she went through the entire house, crashing down all the doors; oh god! she must've felt like a freakin' hero; and soon started her job of rescuing people. She started with the first house, taking three people at a time in her powerful arms, and leaving them on the last staircase from where they get out on their own. She saw that Gary, and some other people were helping with putting out the fire, with their respective water Pokemons. She was proud of her man. Well not exactly her man though. Soon all the people were out of the building, and leaf started searching for if more people are still left.

"Uh... Officer!"

Leaf turned to see Gary, and a big blush, and a blastoise standing there. _Why is he blushing_ , Leaf thought, but more important,

"What are you doing here sir, I'm taking the people out and you are coming in?"

"Um..actually if you haven't noticed that, the fire is still on, and it can anytime reach the gas lines of this building, so I'm here to tell you this, that the fire department is not here yet, and we've got to put this fire off right now!!" Gary said HESITSTINGly.

Leaf thought for a moment and then asked Gary to follow him to the roof .

"Are you seeing this water tank! If we somehow make this tank to open up, then the water will flow on the building only, so help me!!"

"Sure!!"

Now Leaf, Gary, and blastoise, all started to push the tank, so that it falls on the ground,and the water flows out. Leaf then flew atop and opened the lid of the tank, and then kicked the tank hard, such that the water started flowing down. The people were asked to get aside, but suddenly, blastoise got away with the water, nobody noticed it, but blastoise, hadn't left the tank when it fell down, which made him to fall down with the force.

"BLASTOISE!!" gary shouted, and then jumped right behind him.

Now both of them were falling down, but leaf came just in time and held onto Gary, and Gary held onto Blastoise.

Blastoise, being taller, reached the ground first, but Gary was dropped on the ground by Leaf. Gary didn't knew why, but their he felt somwthing just right about the touch of that woman.

That was the first time he had met ranger green in person.

Leaf left hm on the ground and flew off.

"Hey Gary! are you fine, i saw you falling down!" Leaf came in the scene and asked him as if she was just right behind him.

Gary broke out of his daydream and looked worriedly down at leaf,

"Where were you leafy!? i was worriwd about you!!" Gary hugged her upon seeing her.

"Uh.. I'm sorry for worrying you, i had an emergency!" leaf hugged him back,and then broke from the hug to show him his little finger, meaning she went to the public toilet.

"But you could've told me though!"

And when he saw leaf's face bright red, he said, "So you were shy for that...Okay! i forgive you for now, but keep it in mind next time okay!"

"Yeah! let's go!"

 _*Over there in Pallet*_

"What took you so long ash?" Misty asked when she saw ash finally step in the house.

Since Leaf was not at home, Misty had decided to spend those days at Ash's house. Just Three Days.

"Misty! i think i saw you over there!"

"Where!?"

"Uh...nevermind, i was daydreaming, okay leave it!! Prepare me food mom!!"

"Okay!! let's begin!!" mrs. Ketchum and Mime announced together, and the two started with the big meal of the night.

Ash sat next to Misty and wrapped a hand around her shoulder. They were watching some pokemon match and the two of them were cheering for the pokemon they supported. The two supported a different pokemon and they had a bet that if thier Pokemon won, then the loser will massage the winner, and as anticipated, Misty won, i mean, her Pokemon won.

The dinner went smoothly and there were the two, in Ash's room. Ash was asked to massage Misty's feet.

"You know, I'm certain that i saw you this evening, in that ranger's dress. I know it is rubbish, why will you be the ranger, but still you looked similar!" Ash told Misty.

"Oh, cmon Ash, you are just over contemplating things, aren't other people having orange hair, am i the only one with blue eyes!"

"No, but i know those eyes were your...s..." Ash was cut short, by the soft snoring of Misty.

Ash rubbed the back of his, well definitely he was thinking much, he then kissed her forehead and soflty whispered ' Good night Misty' before climbing up on his double-deck bed and laying down to sleep.

 **:-D End of Flashback**

"So everytime we thought it was someone else, it was actually you!!" Ash and Gary said in unison.

"Yeah! you are right."

"So why were we not informed about this stuff!?" Ash asked.

We are finally back at the hospital and Leaf and Misty were giving answers to the boys's questions.

"See, this stuff was to be kept confidential, not everyone was allowed to know this, that's why!"

Leaf said.

"So you think we are just anybody!" Gary asked.

Hey **guys, this is my longest ever chapter i guess.** **I hope you like it.** **REVIEW**


	16. Chapter 16: Here comes New Year

**My Superhero** **Girlfriend**

 **Chapter** **16: At Home**

 *** _Back at Pallet*_**

Leaf and Misty were discharged ftom the hospital and they were now at home, taking rest, and recieving the love and care of Gary and Ash respectively.

It was the night of New Year's Eve and Leaf and Gary were at Gary's house, in his room, while Ash and Misty were at Leaf's house. Ash and Misty were sitting by the window, and were looking for the bright light of new year to enlighten their new year.

The sky was dark but lit enough that you can see each other's faces. Stars were more in the sky today, but that's for the better. Moon was definitely beautifuler than it always is. The moon was not much visible, but even that small Cresent was able to light up people's world. The next day was coming closer, and all of them were wishing for a better year, not like how this went, totally in suspicion.

Although Gary's wish was to make this new year, the best new year Leaf would've ever celebrated, but she was asked to not travel much, so they were just sitting on his roof, waiting for the light crackers to burn and lighten up their night.

Countdown was started and Ash and Misty also climbed onto their house's roof for the crackers.

"You know what! i never got the chance to tell this to you, but now I've got the courage, i..love you Leafy!!"

"That was easy to know Gary!! Guess what, I love you too!!"

"You just had to be a party pooper, huh!"

"Hey Mist, don't you think that it is the best day for you to finally tell me that you like me!!"

"Wha...how do you know that!!"

"Well I'm not even that dense, you know!"

"Well, now you say, I love you, I've always!"

"Love you too, have always!"

3..2...1.. HAPPY NEW YEAR

As soon that happened Gary looked deeply into leaf's eyes, and indulged her into a deep, passionate kiss.

While it was the other way round for Ash, he was kissed by Misty, jumping over him.

Well believe me, or not, but it was the lover's day.

 ** _*The End*_**

 **This** **was a rather smaller chapter, but it is just to tell you thst this story is coming to a close. I am disappointed with how this story has went, but the other stories, i will try to make them best sellers. So pray for me, and never forget reviewing.**

 **Don't** **worry, the epilogue is left.**

 **Do REVIEW**


	17. Chapter 17: At Last

**My Superhero** **Girlfriend**

 **Chapter** **17:** **At Last**

 **The** **last chapter from this story guys. I would like to thank the people who reviewed, and enjoyed reading this story so far. I know I did a lot of mistakes, but I did learn too.** **Hope you will support me with my other stories too.** **Thank you Dear Readers.;-)**

 ***In Pallet***

"Hurry up Gramps, or we are going to be late!!" Gary shouted to his grandpa.

"Just a minute child, I'm coming!!" Professor Oak replied back.

The older male came downstairs dressed up in the same red shirt, Khaki pants, and the same lab coat.

"What different did you do gramps? You look the same, but took so much time!!" Gary said as he locked his door, and walked to the driver's side.

"I was just fixing the hair...My manly hair!!"

"Huh...your what hair!?"

"Stop whining Gary!! We are already two hours ahead!!" Professor pointed.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Gramps!! Get your seat, and sit!!" Gary ordered. He was very much anxious.

It was the promotion ceremony of Leaf and Misty, and he can't afford to be a minute late. He wore his best crisp white v-neckline t-shirt, blue denim jeans, and a brown leather jacket over, to look hotter.

They had to go to Blackthorn city, which was hella far, and although they had already two hours beforehand, but he was loosing patience standing leaning on his car, waiting for Ash. Even Pikachu was ready, but he was late.

"What is this guy doing?? He never combs his hair and he's taking this much time!!!" Gary thought loud. They had to take Ash and His mom with them, who was already ready and was seated in his car. Now Ash was being disrespectful to the Male community.

"Hey Gary! I'm here let's go!!" Ash came out of his house, locked his door, and then turned to Gary and asked, "How do I look ?"

Now The Gary, and The Pikachu, who have been rotting for the last forty minutes, burst out laughing at his appearance.

He was wearing a black tuxedo, with a red rose in his chest pocket, and his hair, shining, due to being gell'd, or maybe oiled, were sticking to his head, making his head protrude out like some burnt potato.

"Dude what's that!!??? You are over dressed!!" Gary said in between his laughs.

Pikachu jumped from Gary's shoulder, and then went onto Ash's head, and ruffled his hair with his feet, so they were back to their normal, unkempt self.

"Now that's our Ashy-boy!! Now get in, we are already forty minutes late!!" Gary ordered.

The two boys got themselves seated in the first row of Gary's car. Gary started to adjust the rear-view mirror and then saw his Grandpa, flirting with Ash's mom. Ash also noticed that and the two turned their necks backwards. They turned to find _his_ grandpa, indulged in an intense conversation with _his_ mom.

Gary cleared his throat. He was clearly disgusted by the sight. As he did that, his grandpa, immediately, in one breath, got back to a normal position.

"Hm? What happened Gary?" Asked Mrs. Ketchum.

Any of the boys instead of answering, got their necks straight.

This is going to be a long ride.

 ***Three Hours Later***

Gary came running in, closely followed by Ash, and loosely followed by Gramps and Moms.

They were late, but were just in time, to not miss the medal giving ceremony.

They saw Leaf and Misty, march their way to the stage, and then stand next to the Chief of the Pokemon Conservation and Security Department. They were looking so bold, so confident, with square shoulders, A confident grin on their faces. An aesthetically pleasing site, which forced a smile on Gary and Ash's faces. The two got themselves seated and then started admiring thier respective girlfriends. Their was media everywhere, they were clicking photos and it was so good. So perfect.

Gary was disappointed, because he couldn't keep his promise of coming the earliest; but was still content after seeing Leaf's happy face. What more he needed in life. Although his entire schedule got destroyed. He had planned a small date, and other stuff, but when he came here and saw her face, he found happiness. He was happy for the two of them, and somewhere his present smirk had some proud in it.

Ash was proud too. He was proud that he was finally able to collect himself and got the guts to ask Misty out. Yes! He will ask her today; That's why he is so dressed !

He was happy for Misty and was happy for Leaf too. Although he seemed a bit messed up, but he was trying his best to look confident, and was trying his best to make this day, even more special for Misty.

Soon after a few lecture sessions, and the medals being attached to their dresses, Leaf and Misty turned round to face the crowd, and they were bombarded by photographers. But who minds, The two of them were in thier best moods today. They were feeling confident, and a sense of Success was surrounding them. Afterall, the amount of medal on their chests has increased in number. They both were handed a huge rifle, which they were to fire at a big balloon, which will go in the air , and open the peice of cloth which will shower some flowers on the two of them, which they did with correct precision, and soon it rained flowers and leaves.

"From today onwards we declare Officer Leaf and Officer Misty, The Superintendent Official for Pokemon Conservation Secret Services, also known as the Guardian Men, or G-men forces.

Give them a huge round of applause!!" the speaker announced and the crowd burst into claps.

After a few more official rituals, the two were allowed to visit their family members.

Leaf ran down to her mom, and hugged her, and got hugged back too.

"Oh my! You are a really grown up girl now Leafy!! I hope you the best of luck!!" Mrs. Green blessed her.

"Thank you Mommy!!!" Leaf replied back and then her eyes started to search for Gary.

"Hey!! Missed me!!" Gary whispered form behind her, and she immediately turned and hugged him.

"Of Course stupid, why wouldn't I!?"

"So here I am! You are looking absolutely Gorgeous today! Congratulations Leafy...or maybe Officer Leaf Green!!"

"Oh no you don't! Always call me Leafy only...I like it!" Leaf replied back as she broke the hug, and looked straight into Gary's viridian eyes, fully lovingly staring down at her.

"Did I not tell you that you are looking exceptionally hawt today!!"

"Well, I've been told! Wanna see what else I got!!" Gary said _flirtatiously_ giving her the look that told her that he is going to be a bad boy today.

"Of Course, but not now!! Amytime else!!"

 ***Meanwhile*** Misty after meeting her sisters, was now in search of Ash.

"Hey Mist!!"

Misty heard Ash, and turned in his direction to find him, kneeling on the ground, with one hand behind him, and the other, who asked for her touch.

"Ash!! What's this?"

"You know, don't stop me! It took mey entire life to become this able for you, that _I_ , out of all the other, better people on Earth, Is asking you this. I know I don't deserve you, but I really love you with my heart, and would like to ask you one thing:

'Would you do me the honour of being my Fiance'" Ash poured his emotins out in his speech, and then looked in Misty's eyes, curiously.

Misty still fazed by all this, dropped on her knees, and hugged Ash tight. She was crying on hs shoulder, ruining his 'million dollar tuxedo', but who cares. Everything is fair in love and war!.

When Misty recollected herself, she broke the hug and nodded a big 'Yes'.

Ash jumped in excitement. He took the ring and slided it into her perfectly beautiful hand, and Misty also did the same.

"You look so beautiful today! I clearly don't deserve this!!"

"Oh c'mon Ash! don't say this! I am yours, I was yours, and I will be yours, you clearly are mine, and I am yours!!" Misty said and the two again hugged each other.

Seeing this emotional sight, Leaf's eyes teared up, but Gary hugged her, and kissed her forehead.

"I LOVE YOU!!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO!!"

were the only thngs coming out pf the fours's mouths.

So the original ceremony, got converted into a love confrontation ceremony. But we all know why we came here.

Here we say goodbye to our fictional couples, which live by our words, and I am finished on words.

The day ended happily, with a bigger load of responsibility on Leaf and Misty's shoulders; but they are heroes amd they know how to not let their responsibilities take the best of them.

We wish them a better life.

 ***The End***

 **So, This is how I finish one ofy stories. I hope you people enjoy this story, and I would like to thank the people, who, besides my mistakes, kept on reading my story.**

 **I am sorry for the mistakes I did, but i promise to improve.**

 **But Do REVIEW.**

 **Goodbye**


End file.
